Promise Me
by Analya-Shepard
Summary: During the final battle against the Collectors, Garrus is put in charge of the rest of the team, while Shepard heads off to blow everything to hell. With Tali at his side, things get interesting, and intense. Some in-game story and post-game story for Mass Effect 2 only.


"Good luck, Shepard. We'll see you on the other side." Garrus said, shaking his hand before watching him walk off with Samara and Jack at his side. The rest were placed under either his command, or Miranda's. Miranda took her small squad and went to the far door to secure their location. He had the pleasure of taking on the collectors head-on at the main door. He was also lucky to have Tali at his side.

"Alright everyone, get into position. They'll be coming through that door any minute." He said to everyone, crouching behind a metal barrier.

"Hey Garrus." Tali said, taking a spot beside him. He turned his head to look at her. "I'll bet you that I can take out more of these bugs with my shotgun than you can." She said with amusement. Garrus had to chuckle.

"You're on." He was able to distinguish her eyes, and he saw that they were smaller, indicating she was smiling as well. They both turned their attention to the door just in time.

Completely exposed, the first line fell easily, with both teams able to focus on the single door. Garrus was keeping track of his kills for the first time in a long time. He had six, by the time Tali had two. It didn't matter all that much. They just needed to hold back long enough for Shepard to blow the core. He could hear the chatter on his radio, along with everyone else.

"Scions!" Jack called out on their end. Tali took cover to reload just as the second door opened. It almost overwhelmed Miranda's team.

"Grunt! Go help Miranda!"

"We can take it, Garrus, keep Grunt there!"

"What am I doing, turian?" Grunt called out.

"Go over there!" He said, crouching and giving Miranda a nod. She clearly didn't like it, but she took the help. It was much needed. Jacob and Zaeed could only do so much on their own. Garrus had Tali, Mordin, and Thane to help him out, and luckily they had the upper hand, seeing what was coming towards them.

There was a short pause and the doors had closed. Everyone scrambled to grab thermal clips from the dead collectors in front of them while they could. Garrus went to talk with Miranda about what they would do next.

"I say we keep at what we've been doing. It's tough but it's been working."

"But if we keep doing the same thing, they might have a plan to flank us, or overpower us. We need to think of a back-up plan just in case." Garrus suggested, wanting to get along with the woman while he had to work with her.

"I guess that's not a bad idea. What would you suggest?" She said, flicking her hair back from her face. He shrugged.

"We could fall back a bit to gain more cover." Tali said, seeing as she was nearby. "Giving the enemy cover can work to our own advantage too. They'll want to stay safe, which means we could potentially sneak around and get them when they least expect it. I've seen Shepard do it rather often." she then continued, stepping over.

"Not a bad idea. But where, exactly?" Miranda said, turning towards her. Tali then turned.

"Those pillars back there. If we could find a way to bring one down, we could form one line, but still be able to spread out if we had to."

"Good eye, Tali." Garrus smiled.

"Thanks. And by the way, I'm ahead by three." She said, as they moved over to try and push the pillar down, as it was already cracked and leaning one way. Grunt gave it a single kick after it wouldn't budge and it creaked and slammed to the ground.

"How is the team holding up back there?" Shepard asked, gunfire on his end.

"We caught a small break. We're getting ready for another wave soon." Miranda responded before Garrus could get a chance.

"Good. Keep up the pressure, we're almost to the main chamber."

"Good hunting, Shepard." Garrus chimed in now.

"You too."

Everyone massed behind several pillars, hiding upon Jacob's suggestion to try and surprise the enemy. Garrus had several doubts it would work but when the doors flew open and gunfire was wasted from them, they saw no one, and began to creep forward. Stupidly, he could have added, past everyone. Thane took pleasure in being able to snap one's neck and shoot two others in the back while the rest came out from cover to shoot at the rest.

Garrus was looking through his scope shooting, until he took a moment and realized there was at least three times as many collectors as before. Most were taking cover like Tali had suggested. Garrus moved up to the fallen pillar along with Jacob and Miranda, who could use their biotics to better help others shoot them down from the air. Tali was soon to follow with her shotgun, coming right up against Garrus as he crouched back down.

"How are you feeling sitting at fifty-three?" She asked, panting from sprinting from practically the back.

"Depends on how many you have." He replied.

"I think I'm around sixty."

"I'll catch you." He said, getting up and taking down three more before having to reload his assault rifle.

Things went quiet for Garrus. He was so used to the gunfire that it didn't even register as noise anymore. He focused on a small group trying to get past everyone else.

"Miranda! By the wall!" He said, knowing she would look to her left and see the group.

He was pleased to see them all lifted up and thrown to the abyss. A part of him wondered how far down that went, and how many other chambers and passages there were to take. They all lead up to the main chamber of course, but it was something to think about while he killed. A few years ago, the thought that he could be so at ease and able to think in a situation like this would have chilled him to the bone... Now it only seemed like it was good use of time.

"Garrus, watch out!" Tali said, pulling him down as a missle flew overhead. The gunfire stopped again after a couple more ran through the closing doors.

"Thanks, Tali." He said, remaining where he was, though shifting to sit.

"We won't have another wave for at least ten minutes, I'm guessing. Scans show that that was the last group within a mile or so of this chamber." Miranda said, checking her omni-tool.

"Garrus, Miranda. We're heading into the central chamber now. Hold on a little longer!"

"Will do, Shepard." Both replied.

Garrus turned his head, looking at Tali, who was now sitting beside him as well.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Are you doing okay?"

"Considering I'm not dead, I suppose so. How about you?"

"Getting a little tired. Wish we had some elevation. Then it might be fun." He said, closing his eyes for a minute.

"Yeah. I never liked flat fighting. Too much like training." She said quietly. He looked over again, and saw her head was hanging. Just across her shoulder he could see a nasty tear in her suit.

"Tali, your suit is ripped." He said quickly.

"I know. I'll live."

"Shouldn't you get something to cover it up, though?"

"Garrus, that tear has been there since I walked through that stupid tunnel when we first got here."

"Tali-"

"I'll live." She cut him off as Thane came over.

"Your suit is ripped?" He asked her.

"Yes, but it's nothing to be worried about."

"Nonsense. Let me look at it." He said, crouching down and being very careful not to touch her skin.

Garrus had always hated that. Not being able to touch her like he could anyone else. He could guess that she liked him as well, but they never spent enough time together to know. And with the fate of humanity, and possibly the galaxy riding on them holding off oversized bugs, he'd thought he'd have said something to her by now. But no, they had only sat with Samara and Thane last night, all talking about things they were proud to have done with their lives. Of course Samara and Thane were both proud to have had the chance to better the galaxy by having children, in their respective situations.

"Tali, what about you?" Samara had asked with a smile. That woman always had a smile around Tali, like everyone else.

"I'm glad I had a father who would do anything to keep his promise to his daughter. And I'm glad that I'll have a chance to continue what he started." She said, quiet like she almost always had been since Garrus had first met her. Of course she was a girl, then. By now she had become a respectable woman not only to her own species, but to anyone who knew about her through Shepard. Even more to Garrus. He admired the way she talked about what she had been through, admitting her faults, things she could have done differently - "I'm also glad that I'm not alone if I die." She added after a moment, looking to everyone, lingering on Garrus a bit longer before looking to her feet again.

"And you?" They asked from Garrus.

"I'm proud to say that I've taken the higher road when it comes to losing my team. I thought I wanted Sidonis to die, but luckily Shepard was able to show me otherwise. I'm not ever going to forget that." He said, knowing it wasn't as wholesome as the others', but it was the truth and they knew that and accepted that.

"You know, you keep talking like that Garrus, and I might expect you to try to win over the collectors with rainbows and glitter." Shepard had said, stepping into the room, getting a laugh from everyone. Garrus then brought himself back to the present, tired as he was.

"There, that should hold the wound until we can get you back to the Normandy." Thane said, having just finished tearing off a piece of cloth from his own suit to cover hers.

"Thank you, Thane." Tali said, clearly tired, and growing sick.

"Can you hold on a little longer?" Garrus asked her after Thane left, still a bit jealous she'd accepted his help and not Garrus'.

"I think so. I just need a little immuno-booster. Can you grab it from-" Tali had begun, but then went limp.

"Thane!" Garrus yelled. He was the closest and would know where she kept things in her pockets.

"Here they come again!" Miranda yelled, not aware of the situation. Rounds began resonating through the giant room again as Garrus and Thane tried to get Tali to regain consciousness.

"The pocket on her leg, it's in there, grab it quickly." Thane said, keeping a read on Tali's vitals. Garrus grabbed the vial and handed it over. He had no clue what to do and he felt bad for it. Thane took it and snapped it into a syringe, injecting it into her shoulder through the fabric he had just placed there.

"Garrus! Get that collector behind the pillar!"

"On it!" He yelled, grabbing his gun and shooting with even more focus than before. They were really pushing and he was determined to keep them away from Thane and Tali while he could help it. While he reloaded he took glances.

"Oh my god... It's a Reaper." everyone had heard from Shepard's end, "The collectors were building a human Reaper from all the colonists!"

A minute went by. Then two. Then ten. Nearly a half hour passed before Shepard made contact again.

"Garrus! What's your status?"

"Holding on but getting tired. Are we done here?"

"Almost. Get everyone back to the Normandy!"

"You got it, Commander." He nearly snarled, having just been hit in the arm with a bullet. The bugs were falling back, which meant it was time to push back.

"Grunt! You take the lead and scare them off!" Garrus barked, helping Thane carry Tali, who had just barely regained herself enough to signal she was awake. The krogan laughed began to charge at the enemy, clearing a nice path. Miranda and Mordin walked alongside the two aliens carrying the quarian, checking on her and providing them with cover as well.

"She'll be fine, we just need to radio ahead and tell Chakwas to get an area prepped for her." Miranda said, proceeding to do just that.

"You're not as bad as I thought you were, Miranda." Garrus commented. "I guess I owe you."

"Only if we don't get out of here before this thing blows up."

They were all able to make it back to the Normandy, just as the ship regained power to all systems, taking off, finally. Miranda stayed to help Joker, while Mordin proceeded to run further tests on Tali before they got to the Med Bay.

"Need more immuno boosters, and sterile environment to recover in. Recommend isolation for a day or two." Mordin said, giving his opinion to the doctor who nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, be able to visit while recovering." The salarian then said, directing it towards Garrus who hung back more than Thane.

"Garrus, we need you at the airlock on deck 2!" Joker called.

"On my way." He muttered, running out, still carrying his gun.

After they had picked up Shepard, he headed back down to get his arm looked at, feeling the ship rumble as the shock wave hit. Samara was resting next to him, having over-used her biotics for once. He stayed to sit by her, as well as Thane.

"The worst is past us." Samara said to Thane as they talked about what had happened in that chamber. Everyone else was gathering in the cargo bay to help repair, but Garrus stayed behind.

"Why aren't you leaving to go help the others?" Samara asked him, since he was still sitting by her. He shrugged pathetically, which was a dead give away to her. He knew it.

"Talk to her when she is well again. It is better to say it now while you have time to act on it, than later when the future is uncertain."

"Samara, why do you have to always know what to say at the right time?" He joked, smiling and then standing.

"Wisdom comes with age. And I have had more than long enough to reflect on my own age."

"Take care." He smiled, walking out to join the others, knowing Tali was being moved to Miranda's quarters to have an environment she could recover in. He walked straight over to the woman when he was out of the elevator.

"I just wanted to say thank you." He said, hoping she would know why. She did and she smiled.

"It was the least I could do for one of my friends. That, and Tali will still be close by Chakwas in case anything happens."

"Either way, it's nice of you."

"Listen up, everyone." Shepard said standing at the head of the crowd. The room grew quiet. "I think you all know what's coming towards us in the future. I want to do what's best for everyone and give you all a chance to get the hell away from here, and go warn everyone else, to go be with friends and family. This ship is going to be turned into the Alliance in five days. I suggest you make plans to get out of here before that happens. I can't protect you if you stay."

Everyone continued work after that, cleaning up wires and metal beams. Some already knew where to go, others were willing to risk staying to be with Shepard. Garrus had to go talk to him, though. Away from the eyes and ears. He sent a message, requesting that they talk in his cabin after dinner the next night. A moment later it was accepted.

They had opened every bottle of wine, rum, beer and whatever alcohol was available for dinner. They had reason to celebrate. There were two bottles sitting all alone in the corner. Chakwas had told Garrus privately that if he was going to visit Tali, he had to either wear his suit, with helmet, or go through a vigorous cleaning. He was willing to go through with the cleaning. He brought the bottles with him, which also had to be cleaned, and he was allowed into the room while everyone else was still enjoying their celebration.

He was caught off-guard, seeing her outside her suit. She had very nice light skin. And her eyes were directed at him when she heard the door shut. Being confined to the bed, she was wrapped in white sheets that made her skin stand out even more. She seemed to hide when he came closer.

"I didn't think you'd want to miss out on the celebration." He smiled, sitting near her, setting the bottles down carefully.

"I was told to expect a visitor. I thought it might be Thane, or Shepard, but..."

"I can leave, if you want me to-"

"No, no!" She smiled, and he noticed her lips curve pleasantly around her teeth, that were soft-edged. "I want company, I just wasn't expecting you. It's fine though."

"You really should have said something sooner, though. You could have gone back with Chakwas and maybe you wouldn't have to be in here." Garrus said, wanting to get it off his chest.

"I wanted to. But I also wanted to stay and fight. I'm just glad you knew what to do."

"But-"

"Thane sent me a message and told me what happened. I didn't know you knew to inject me where I was injured. Most assume to inject into another spot." She said, amazed. He was just as amazed that Thane would do this to him.

"I... Yeah." He stuttered.

"So. How long did they have to clean you for?" She smirked.

"Half an hour."

"I'm sorry." She giggled.

"It was worth it, I think. I'd rather talk with you in here, than sit out there alone."

"You wouldn't be alone, out there."

"I'd feel like it."

They were silent, and then Garrus reached for a bottle. "Do you want me to open one for you?"

"I probably shouldn't drink while I'm still sick..."

"Chakwas said it was okay, so long as you don't down it all at once."

"Alright, then. You can open one for me if you want." Tali said with a smile, again. Did she always smile this much talking to him? He opened up the first bottle and handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"One of the finest turian ales I was able to get. I haven't met a single person who doesn't like this." Garrus said, feeling more confident in himself as the second bottle was opened. He watched as Tali took a hesitant sip, making a face and then grinning.

"It is pretty good."

"I knew you'd like it." Garrus said, leaning in a bit closer towards her, still sitting in his chair.

"Thank you, Garrus. Really. It's been lonely having to sit in here and only talk with people over vid or message. It's nice to have actual face-to-face with someone."

"Of course, I have one of the best faces to look at, right now." He said, leaning back with a playfully overly confident attitude. He got a laugh from her and it was relieving to hear her natural voice for a change, instead of the synthesized one.

"Of course."

Garrus really did believe that laughter could help speed along the recovery process, so he tried to make her laugh more, either at something stupid he said unintentionally, or through a funny anecdote. She bought into it and they seemed to be having enough of a party on their own. It did help that she was more relaxed than usual, him as well, due to the turian ale that he wished he'd gotten more of.

"Garrus, tell me. Why aren't you usually this open with everyone else?" She asked after things had calmed down.

"Because usually I'm not drunk, and I don't trust most of the Cerberus agents, or I don't feel like I know them well enough."

"You're more fun like this. You should try to change that."

"Maybe I will once I decide what I want to do..."

"What's that?"

"Shepard's throwing the Normandy over to the Alliance in a few days. Anyone who's still on board has an uncertainty as to whether or not they'll be treated as a traitor or not. Of course if you're still sick I'm sure you'll have a pardon, and be sent to the Admiralty Board for a ruling. In which case I'm not sure Shepard could defend you again. It doesn't seem like they'd let him keep the ship." Garrus said.

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"I have. That's why I came to see you. I'm thinking I need to return to Palaven."

"You deserve to go home. See your family after who knows how long."

"Maybe I'll go visit you, wherever you end up, afterward."

"I'll probably still be with the fleet. I intend on seeing through what my father started."

"It's not like we can't keep in touch, you know."

"True. Who knows, maybe you'll end up staying?"

"Not likely."

There was another round of silence, and the bottles were empty now.

"This doesn't feel like much of a victory when you look at what's still ahead of us." Tali murmured.

"I know. And they still aren't listening to us."

"Perhaps that will change, soon."

"We'll see."

"Where's that positive attitude I saw a few minutes ago?"

"It's gone, with the ale." Garrus sighed, leaning back finally.

"Something on your mind."

"Several things, actually."

"Talk to me."

He could have told her a lot of things. He had feelings for her and he wanted her to know that, he wanted to let her know it was Thane who really injected her as well. Then there was also his insecurities about going back home. His father was still sour about him leaving C-Sec. And so many other things he wanted to tell her, too. But he didn't know where to start.

"It's fine."

"Garrus, stop lying. Just tell me something. I don't care what."

"I was really scared when you passed out on us. And I'm still scared that you won't get better soon enough." He said with closed eyes, wanting to avoid looking at her.

"Even with everyone else telling you I'd be fine?"

"Yes, even then. Especially then."

"You're so soft, Garrus." She smirked, throwing in a light jab at him.

"Well not everyone is scared of your 'I have a shotgun' act, you know." He said, trying to get back at her. She could only laugh again at his attempt. He got up finally and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Can you make me a promise?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you promise me that you'll keep in touch with me, regardless of what happens?"

"I think I can manage that." She smiled, holding an arm out for a hug, since he was so close, now. He took her offer and hugged her back, but he didn't let go for a long time. He sat beside her and let her lean on him. They continued their conversation, though it was in a hushed tone, until she fell asleep, curled up in a ball with Garrus wrapped around her protectively, slowly falling asleep as well.

–

"EDI, can you tell me where Garrus is?" Shepard asked as it neared 2200.

"Video feed shows that he was last seen entering the quarantined room at 1700 hours. He has not left."

"Do you have video of that room?"

"I do."

"Show me the room." He said, going to his terminal, which soon popped up with a display of the room. In the very far corner, the bed was visible in the corner.

"EDI, zoom in on the top left corner." The video of that corner grew large, and slowly refocused. Shepard smiled. "Thank you EDI, that will be all."

"Of course, Shepard."

–

Message (1 of 1)

To: Garrus Vakarian (Number Hidden)

From: (Number Hidden)

Message: You missed your window last night to come talk to me. Nice job with Tali, though. I've been waiting to see when you would finally get the guts to go talk to her.

–

Message (2 of 2)

To: (Number Hidden)

From: Garrus Vakarian (Number Hidden)

Message: I have no clue what you're talking about.


End file.
